Always Cared
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Noble Heart Horse and True Heart Bear. Co-founders and leaders of the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins. Today, they hand over the reigns of authority over the most worthy and suitable candidates before heading off on a journey of no return.


**Growing up, I can remember being interested in Care Bears for a time. I own two of the movies, I have some of the shorts, heck, I even remember my Share Bear figurine. However, looking back now I realize that it hasn't entirely aged well. It had good morals, sure, but nothing so impactful that the audience could take away. Alright, maybe that was asking a bit much for a franchise based around kids, but still it's not like it wasn't doable. Also, one thing that I never understood was True Heart Bear and Noble Heart Horse. We've only ever seen them in the second film and they don't get too much backstory. I've made an explanation to their disappearance, so, just a heads up, prepare for sad content.**

 **Side note, I don't what made me want to write this story. I just watched Nostalgia Critic's review on the movies. I'm just not sure what would have caused me to do a story like this. Meh, might as well.**

 **I own nothing. Care Bears belong to their rightful owners. I don't own the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

True Heart Bear. Noble Heart Horse.

The first Care Bear and Care Bear Cousin. First to be granted with the power of caring, including the Care Bear Stare. The caretakers and parent figures of all the Care Bears and Care Bear cousins.

Tender Heart Bear and Brave Heart Lion stood before the two original bearers of caring, right before the bright and glistening star gate. Through it lay a place of eternal bliss, joy, and harmony, the land of no return.

The two co-founders' expressions were a mixture between happiness and sadness, as it was their turn to finally cross into and yet leave behind all the children they had reared and brought up.

They had lived a long and fulfilling life, from defeating creatures of disharmony to raising the next generation of crusaders against them, they had completed their mission. Their fur had whitened over time and wrinkles had formed on their faces and such. Still, their eyes were full of the kindness, compassion, and determination they had when they were younger.

Around their necks were pendants in the shape of a star with a heart etched in the center for True Heart and a heart with a star etched in for Noble Heart, like the symbols of their stomachs.

With a smile, the two took off the necklaces and handed them to the younger generation, True Heart's to Tender Heart and Noble Heart's to Brave Heart. The two took a moment to look at their new official badges as the leaders surrendered their positions to them, to lead and watch over the rest of the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins now.

The two former leaders flinched back in surprise for a moment when the new leaders barreled right into them before latching around their torso and began shaking. It took less then a second for them to realize what had happened before they returned the embrace, rubbing a hand up and down their backs to soothe their crying down.

"Now, now, no tears," True Heart gently said, pushing up Tender's Hearts face up to look at hers.

"I-I just... don't want you to-to... l-leave," he stuttered out, blinking past the veil of tears soaking his face.

"Please... can't you stay just a little bit longer," Brave Heart whispered, holding onto her tighter. Noble Heart just gave a sad smile and brushed back his mane from his face.

"You know we have to do this," he replied.

"We've lived a full, long life and our life's mission of raising you and the others up and protecting the world from darkness has come to an end," True Heart added. She reached out and pressed her finger at the penchant around his neck. "Now it is you who must continue on for us."

"We've seen you all grown up and become the beings you were destined to be. We know you are ready, now it's time for you to know it too."

Slowly and reluctantly, the two's grasps lessened, letting go of their leaders and parent figures for the very last time. They looked through teary eyes at them and bowed their heads in reverence before them. The other two did the same, before leaning forward and planting a kiss on their heads.

The four of them shared gentle, yet saddened expressions with each other for the last time before they slowly pulled away from each other. The gate archway glowed even brighter, signalling that the time had come.

"Goodbye, children."

Their hands lifted up and waved at them, the very last time they would ever. Looking kindly at one another, the two joined hands and walked through the gate.

Almost instantly, their bodies started to become translucent and sparkly as they passed through. They started to fade away, their forms merging with the glittering sky above them. At the end of the passageway their outlines finally disappeared, leaving only behind two masses of sparkles that began rising up until they too faded into the starry night.

The gate stopped glowing, reverting back into it's original rose vine-covered, trellis state. The roses were as white and glistening as the stars above and grew only shinier as two sets of tears fell upon their petals.

* * *

 _ **"In a magical land known as Care-A-Lot, there is a gate known as the Star Gate. Most of the time it appears as a rose-covered trellis, but there are times, few times, where it will begin glowing and reveal it's true form as an elegant, glass gateway that leads up into the sky. They say those who enter through it never return, but find themselves in eternal bliss and happiness for the rest of eternity. They also say when one has passed through it, when it reverts into it's regular form, the roses are turned white and remain so for quite some time afterwards."**_ **-Me.**

 **So yeah. Noble Heart and True Heart went up to that big palace up in the sky that isn't Care-A-Lot, where that star guy from the second movie watches over there. I thought if there was anyway to get rid of a character in a children's film/shown it be through a glittery, rainbow glass gate where they disappear, turn into stars, and go up in the sky.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the story, even with all the weird portrayals of accepting responsibility and my take on the Care Bear version of death. Please leave a review, feel free to check out my other non-Care Bear related stories, and thanks for reading. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
